My Father is a Vampire
by Neophyte's Serendipity
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga is a vampire living in the modern human world as a detective. Then one day, a little girl named Mikan Sakura appears at his doorstep claiming to be his daughter. But that can't be possible, can it? Because vampires can't have children.
1. Chapter 1

My Father is a Vampire

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice and its characters are rightfully owned by its creator, Tachibana Higuchi.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This was inspired by a one-shot manga I have read before. Unfortunately, I cannot remember the title. I hope you enjoy reading this story. :)<p>

* * *

><p>The scent of blood wafted to his nostrils, arousing a desire he has always tried to control. He ran faster and sped through the dark empty streets, following the scent that has alarmed him minutes ago. This time, as he sped through a dark alley, the scent intensified, indicating his proximity to the site of the crime.<p>

That could only be it. He would not be alarmed this much if the blood was just from a cut on a finger. If his senses were correct, and most of the time it is, a lot of blood is already spilled. It might be from a gunshot, or a stab from a knife.

As he got nearer, his assumptions were verified. This is definitely a serious case. He slowed down as he found himself nearing the end of a deserted alley. His eyes adjusted quickly in the dark, glowing a bright red as they did so. And then he saw the body.

There, by the stack of black garbage bags and empty crates, a young man around twenty four years old, sat slouching with his back on the brick wall, his head hanging loosely from his neck. His eyes were wide open, as if frozen in a moment of shock. His upper body was drenched in blood, and a little pool of the dark liquid can be seen on where he sat.

Natsume Hyuuga eyed the dark liquid darkly, as if willing it to disappear right in front of him. This is one of the reasons why he hates his job. He has to encounter this all the time. Blood on crime scenes - blood, blood , blood. It keeps taunting him, as if daring him to take a little sip.

But no, he told himself. He will not stoop so low as to consume blood from a corpse. He is not cut out for that. No matter how much he desires blood, he will not let his lust get the better of him. He's got some work to do. It's high time that he should start working.

He walked towards the body slowly, his leather shoes tapping loudly against the pavement as he walked. He knelt and checked the wounds on the body's upper body. Three stabs. One on the chest and two on the stomach. The wounds were still fresh, and the blood hasn't dried out completely yet either.

The man could have been stabbed only less than an hour ago. He checked the body for other injuries. A slight graze on the cheek, a bruise on his left eye, and red marks on his neck. Could it be from ropes? The wrists have the same red marks as well. He pulled up the man's trousers to check his ankles. The red marks are also there. He inspected the marks closely, and found his assumption to be correct. Those marks were definitely from being tied tightly with ropes. He checked the body for other injuries and found none.

Next comes his clothing. The man was dressed in corporate attire. He was wearing a white long-sleeved polo underneath a black coat. His red necktie was neatly tied underneath his collar. All buttons are buttoned correctly. There isn't a slight crease on his coat, and the white polo underneath the coat was immaculately white, if it were not for the large amount of blood from the wounds staining it.

The black slacks are neat as well, with the appropriate crease in the middle of each pant leg. The victim is still wearing a silver watch on his left wrist. It is not broken. There was also a gold ring on his left middle finger. He held his chin thoughtfully as he pondered on his observations.

There are a lot of things that is not right with this body. The neatness of the clothing, the stab wounds, the position of the body. Everything is not right. He looked around him. There are not even blood splatters on the well. Everything is so damn neat.

He sat on one of the empty crates for a while as he thought of the possibilities. All this time he was looking at the body, investigating it further. He perched his elbows on his knees as he bowed his head down and closed his eyes as he thought about the crime.

The dark alley was eerily silent. All that could be heard in the darkness was the chirping of the crickets, and the occasional meows of nearby alley cats. He just sat there for minutes that seemed like an hour, thinking things over.

And then it hit him. He stood up as he recollected his ideas, making sure that he did not miss anything. He checked out the victim's body again, and a small smirk curved his lips upward. He could not believe that he would come upon the missing puzzle piece tonight.

The case that has been baffling the headquarters for months is now solved. He fished out his mobile phone from his trousers pocket and dialed the headquarters. After a few rings, he heard a cold monotonous voice answer his call.

"Tokyo Police Department. Inspector Imai speaking." The cold female voice from the other line answered.

"Imai. Bring your troops to collect a body at an alley near Beika Street, about two blocks away from the Cosmos pub."

"What have you got there now, Hyuuga?"

"Case 239. Solved." He said as he smirked.

"Come again?"

"Case 239, Larkspur Series of Murders: Solved."

"You have got to be kidding me. Cut it out, Hyuuga. I'm busy."

"I'm serious. I can't recall a time I was not serious when dealing with you."

"Fine. Where are you?"

"At the alley. I found the body just a few moments ago."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Hn."

"You better be right, Hyuuga. Or else – "

"Save your breath Imai. I have never been wrong."

"Bastard."

"Tch."

And the call ended just like that. He flipped his mobile phone shut and stuffed it in his pocket as he walked out of the alley and headed toward the pub to get a few drinks. This has been a long night. Imai better come quickly so he could go home and get his "sustenance".

He smirked at the thought. He could never believe that in his 200 years of existence, he would be living this kind of life. He used to be the killer, and "sustenance" was never a problem.

Now he is the one pinning down the killer. Moreover, he could not believe that he would be this helpless vampire, dependent on a packet of blood, like a child sipping on a packet of juice. How ironic.

This is all because of that woman. Oddly enough, he does not feel any regret. And that is the nearest to happiness that he could come to.

The End

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I'm sorry Mikan is not yet in this chapter. I hope you still liked it though. :D<p>

Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions?

Leave a review, please. :)


	2. Chapter 2

My Father is a Vampire

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice and its characters are rightfully owned by its creator, Tachibana Higuchi.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"That's enough for today, Nogi-kun. You may prepare to go home now." Mr. Yukimura, the doctor he was assigned to assist for that day, told him as he returned to the doctor's office from informing one of the nurses to attend to a certain patient.

"Thank you very much, Doctor. Is there anything else you would like me to do before I leave?" Ruka asked, as he removed the white coat he was wearing and turned to the old doctor whose back was still facing him. The doctor must be around his early fifties, with thinning gray hair and horn-rimmed spectacles on his prominent nose. His eyes were a startling grey, that seemed to pierce you when he looks at you. He was known to be a very strict person in the hospital, and is highly esteemed by many of his fellow doctors.

"No, it's alright. You may leave now. I'll see you tomorrow." The doctor said as he went back to his desk and sat down behind it. What he said surprised Ruka a bit. It is very rare that the doctor asks for an intern to assist him again. Usually, he would not ask for the same intern to assist him again, for he was known to prefer to work alone.

"I- I see, Doctor. Thank you. I suppose I'll take my leave now. See you tomorrow." He said as he bowed down and smiled. He took his bags and headed out of the office.

_That is ..unexpected,_ he thought. He was warned beforehand by his fellow interns and nurses that Dr. Yukimura would be a difficult person to deal with. Yes, the doctor was quite strict, and stoic. But he expected that somehow. He is a person who takes his profession seriously. Ruka thinks he might even be a perfectionist, that's why he was never satisfied by the work of his previous interns.

And then a thought struck him. Perhaps the doctor was satisfied by his work. Perhaps that was the reason he asked for him again.

This brought a smile to his lips. He's got to do better the next day. Maybe this would help him get work in that hospital someday.

He went out of the hospital, greeting some of the nurses who were still there as he did so. He was quite popular, especially with the female nurses. He sighed as he got out, finally feeling worn out after a day's work.

_I wonder if Natsume's already home_, he thought. His roommate usually goes outside at night for his work, but there are some times when he stays at home even during the night, if he does not sense any crime to investigate upon, or if he was simply feeling lazy.

"Oh, damn. I forgot the blood packets." He said, as he remembered the errand he was supposed to do for his roommate. There are still a few left in their refrigerator, so it shouldn't be a problem yet. He must take home some tomorrow, or else there would be trouble.

He sighed for the second time that evening.

He was walking by a convenience store by this time when he remembered that there's no food left in their refrigerator by this time already. He thinks there are even more blood packets in there than normal food. He went inside the convenience store to buy some instant noodles, and a few snacks. He was picking up a pack of instant ramen from a rack when he heard voices from the direction of the cashier.

"I'm really sorry, little girl, but your money is not enough to buy this." The woman behind the counter said calmly as she tried to reason with the little girl in front of her.

"But, it said on the shelf that this is only worth 100 yen. I have the money, so please let me buy it, miss." The little girl pleaded, her big amber eyes looking up earnestly to the lady behind the counter.

"That bread must have been placed there by mistake. This is worth 150 yen. I'm really sorry, but you don't have enough money to buy this."

"But, but, I really need to buy this. Please, let me have this bread." The girl pleaded, her amber eyes now glassy with tears.

"I – I'm really sorry but –"

"It's okay, I'll pay for it." Ruka said, putting down his basket to get his wallet.

The cashier was quite surprised when Ruka interjected, while the little girl simply looked up to him in awe.

"O-okay." The cashier said as she took the bread and scanned it on the counter. Ruka then picked up his basket and placed the contents on the counter to be scanned as well.

"Please just include it in my receipt." He said with a kind smile, which flustered the cashier.

"U-uhm, ano, Mister. Are you really going to buy me the bread?" the little girl with the big amber eyes and auburn pigtails asked him as she tugged on his coat.

Ruka stooped so that their faces were at level with each other. He smiled at the little girl who was now staring at him with her big amber eyes.

"Yes, little girl. What are you doing here alone at this hour anyway?" he asked.

"My – my mommy just died. I'm here looking for my father." She said as she clutched the strange-looking bear that she held tighter.

"Ah, I'm really sorry about that. Do you know where to look for your father?" he asked.

"I – I'm sure I'm going to find him soon." She said, her conviction evident in her eyes.

"Where do you live? Would you like me to take you home?"

"I lived in Osaka. I can't go home there now."

"I see. So where are you going to stay now?"

The little girl averted her eyes. "I'll be fine."

"A-ano, that would be 945 yen and 34 cents, sir." The cashier interrupted.

Ruka stood up and paid the amount. "Thank you." Ruka said, before turning back to the little girl.

"How about you go home with me for tonight? Don't worry, I'm not a bad person," he said and smiled. "Then tomorrow, I'll help you look for your father. So how about it?"

The little girl's eyes widened."Really?"

"Sure. There are just two of us in my apartment anyway. I'm sure my roommate wouldn't mind." He said.

"I know you're not a bad person, Mister. I would like to go home with you. Thank you very much for helping me." The little girl said happily.

"Don't worry about it. I could only look for him with you in the morning though because I have work. By the way, can you tell me your name? I'm Ruka." He said as he held out his hand.

"My name is Mikan," she said as she took Ruka's hand . "Is it okay if I call you nii-san?"

"Sure." He said as he picked up the plastic bag containing the items he bought and took out the plastic-wrapped bread that Mikan wanted to buy earlier. "Here you go. We should get going, it's getting late."

"Okay! Thank you, nii-san!" she cried happily as she accepted the bread. She then took Ruka's free hand and held it as they walked outside.

And like that, they walked home, hand in hand, to Ruka's apartment.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. :)<p>

About incest, well.. I suppose the summary gave you a clue about that? I don't like incest personally either..;)

Review, please?


	3. Chapter 3

My Father is a Vampire - Chapter 3

* * *

><p>The walk from the convenience store to Ruka's apartment was relatively short, and within minutes, they found themselves ascending the steep granite steps of his apartment complex. The dim yellow lighting on the stairs and on the corridors casted shadows on Ruka's face, highlighting his strong cheek bones and prominent chin.<p>

The dim lighting caused his blond hair to look a shade of light brown and his blue eyes sparkled a deep cerulean blue as it tried to adjust to the dim lighting. Mikan was till holding on to his hand, while her other hand was still clutching the bread she was given. She looked up at him all through their short walk, her eyes betraying her admiration.

She really is lucky to find such a nice person who is willing to help her find her father. Her mother must still be watching over her, making sure that she is brought to the right place, she thought wistfully.

"We're almost there, Mikan. Are you feeling sleepy?" Ruka asked kindly, breaking off her thoughts.

"A little bit. But I'm okay." she replied honestly, smiling up to him to assure him.

A few steps on the corridor of the apartment complex's third floor and finally they're already in front of his apartment door. Ruka put down his bag of groceries and then fished his jacket pockets for his key.

"I'm not sure if my roommate's already here. Usually he goes home in the middle of the night. But don't worry about it. He rarely sleeps so I'm sure you'll still be able to catch him even in the morning." Ruka said as he pushed the door open after unlocking it, and then turning on the lights in the small corridor that connected the doorway to the small living room on the right.

"Come in. It's not too much, but I hope you make yourself comfortable here, Mikan." he said as he went back to the door to pick up the bag of groceries and headed towards the kitchen to place the food on the counter and in the refrigerator.

The apartment was quite small and simple. There is a quaint little living room with a single worn brown leather couch, a tiny wooden coffee table on the center of the room, and a small television perched on a wooden table in front of the couch. A red blanket was strewn over the couch, indicating its previous state of being occupied.

There were no dividers in the apartment aside from the two bedrooms on opposite sides of the room. The kitchen was simple, with a medium-sized white refrigerator, a two-burner cooking stove, a green tiled sink adjacent a tiled counter and a few closets beneath the counter and over the tiled sink. The kitchen also served as the dining area, with a single wooden square table and two plastic chairs neatly tucked underneath it.

The apartment was quite neat, aside from the blanket strewn on the sofa and the few soda cans and Chinese takeout boxes on the coffee table and the kitchen counter. A black hoodie was hung on one of the plastic chairs, and a black cap was slung on the other.

"Is your roommate here already?" Mikan asked curiously as she sat on the worn leather couch. She absently trailed her fingers on the red blanket as she looked around her.

"It looks like he's not here yet. He might come in later in the night. Would you like to eat before you sleep? I'm going to cook some noodles." Ruka answered from the kitchen, who was now in the process of filling a pot with water on the sink.

"I would like some, please. Thank you, onii-chan." she said with a bright smile. She then removed the backpack slung on her shoulders and placed it on the couch, then walked to the kitchen to sit on one of the plastic chairs by the dining table.

"Sure thing. This will only take a while. Don't fall asleep on me okay?" Ruka joked, and received a chuckle from the auburn-haired girl on his dining table.

_-o0o-_

The crisp cold night air hit his skin as he walked through the streets of Tokyo, his raven hair ruffled by the slight breeze that whisked through as he walked. He walked with measured strides, his black slacks straining with every step he takes.

He tucked his hands in his pockets to keep them warm as he turned by a corner. He walked past the brightly lit convenience store that he and Ruka frequented, and walked towards the direction of their apartment.

He was barely aware of his surroundings as he walked, his mind still far off thinking about the case he believed he just solved. He has gone through it several times already in his mind to make sure that he missed nothing, that he did not make a mistake. Every time, he was able to find none.

This should satisfy him. He should be relieved that the case was solved. But for some reason, he still could not take his mind off it. He still gets the feeling that he missed something, that maybe he made a mistake (though he would never admit it if he did).

What was unnerving him was the face that the final piece in the intricate puzzle of the Larkspur Series of Murders was found easily. _Too easily_. Sure it would not have been easy if it was a regular detective who found the body and not a vampire like him with extraordinary abilities. But since it is him, and with a murder case of this degree, he cannot help but feel that this has been too easy.

He has to check the records again tomorrow night at the headquarters and also check the previous murder sites, just to make sure. This case still keeps bugging him even if he has just declared it solved.

That's right, he finally decided. He will check the records tomorrow and check the sites again just to make sure.

And with this final decision, he was brought back to his present, and found himself now standing in front of their apartment door. He stared at the wooden door in front of him intently as he heard an unusual sound from behind it. He heard a slight sound of laughter from inside their apartment.

Due to his contemplative state earlier while walking home, he was not able to hear it sooner. Or maybe it was because the sound was so normal that he did not take notice of it. Sure, the sound was normal, but not inside their apartment.

He was hearing laughter from inside, for goodness' sake. At this late hour, only Ruka should have been home. Or perhaps he brought a guest?

This is unusual for Ruka, he thought as he pushed the door open to go inside and removed his leather shoes by the door. The laughter was louder now, and was more discernible. The sound of the laughter was of a little girl's. Ruka brought home a little girl? What the hell was he thinking? He thought incredulously as he strode from the small hallway from their door to the direction of their living room.

Upon entering the room, his suspicions were confirmed. And, sure enough, there on their dining table was a little girl, laughing as Ruka told her a joke. Ruka felt his presence in the room and immediately looked up to meet him.

"Oh, Natsume! You're here. I brought home a little guest. She has no place to stay so I decide to help her out. You don't mind, do you?" Ruka told him gaily, ignoring the darkening of Natsume's countenance.

"Hn." he simply replied as he loosened his tie and sat on the leather couch. He did not mind taking notice of the auburn-haired girl now looking at him intently with wide eyes. He shrugged off his dark coat and slouched to make himself more comfortable.

He did not notice how the little girl looked at him as soon as she laid her eyes on him. He did not notice the widening of her eyes, the paling of her delicate face and the stiffening of her posture.

For some reason, as soon as Mikan laid her eyes on him, her heart started to beat faster, her palms started to get clammy, and her body stiffened, as if her body recognizes him with just his presence, even if she has no recollection of him in her mind. A wave of unfamiliar emotions overcame her, emotions so strong that she was taken by surprise and she was not able to move for a while.

She does not know what was happening to her, and she is not sure if it is a good feeling or not. Was she excited? Terrified? Afraid? Happy? Exalted? She does not know exactly. Whatever she was feeling, she could not put a name on it. Everything was so unfamiliar and foreign, and yet she cannot help but feel a feeling of recognition, as if this was not the first time that this has happened to her.

She does not know what to do. If she weren't sitting on the plastic chair, her knees would have buckled and she would have fallen from where she was standing because of the wave of emotions overcoming her. What was happening to her, exactly?

"Mikan? Are you okay?" Ruka gently asked upon noticing Mikan's paling face and intent gaze on his roommate.

Ruka's words brought her back to the present, the sound of his voice calm and reassuring. She felt herself calm down, her body relaxing slowly as it tried to regain its temporarily lost strength.

Finally, when she felt that she could stand, she got off her seat and walked towards the couch where Natsume was reclining, his eyes closed as he tried to remove the strain from his body due to working that night.

Natsume opened his eyes upon sensing the girl's presence in front of him. "What?" he growled, his expression a mixture of annoyance and curiosity with this little girl standing in front of him.

Mikan did not reply immediately, and instead she scanned his handsome face as if to ascertain that this man was indeed the one she was looking for. She stared intently to his dark crimson eyes, an unidentifiable force seemingly pulling her in that she was unable to look anywhere but those captivating eyes. She took a deep breath as she braced herself to say that one word she has been longing to utter the moment her mother died.

"_Otou-san_."

_End of Chapter_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I'm sorry if this took a while. I have been busy recently and so I was unable to upload this sooner.

So, what do you think of it?

Review, please?

I will send a preview of the next chapter to those who would leave a review. :)


End file.
